Love, Me
by hostilecrayon
Summary: A thank you fic for everyone who wrote me fics. Based on the song Love, Me by Collin Raye. A sappy Heero and Duo love story as told by their grandson.


Title: Love, Me

Author: hostilecrayon

Pairing: 12

Rating: PG

Warnings: Okay, um… sorta a deathfic, but not like… cry your eyes out deathfic. I know that doesn't sound possible… but I promise they won't be alone at the end. Plus, it's death by old age. It's not a sudden death kind of thing… Yeah, hard to explain. Read and you'll see, they aren't left separate. Well, there is mention of Relena's death, but it's not a major part of the story. OC POV for the most part.

Disclaimer: I don't even fully own my car yet. I definitely can't afford Gundam Wing OR Collin Raye.

Notes: This is a huge thank you to those who wrote fics for me when I was upset. You guys deserve a lot more than just a fic. And yes, this is a song fic (sorta, the song bits are in the dialogue and storyline) for the song I was listening to when I requested the fics. The idea caught and stuck.

**Love, Me**

In all my fifteen years, I had never seen my Grandpa cry. That, more than anything, makes this story stick so clearly in my mind even forty years later.

When I was just a kid, I spent a lot of my time with my Grandparents. As old as they were, they could keep my attention with their stories like no one else could. They weren't your typical old couple. They still had the spark they must have had when they were young, and anytime either of them got particularly passionate, I could still see the fierceness and determination that their opponents must have seen in the midst of battle all those years ago.

My Grandparents were two of the five Gundam Pilots; the most feared of men from any battle in history. Relena Peacecraft, my biological Grandmother, helped them single-handedly end the age of mobile suit wars. Though they had been thought of as terrorists, their bravery made them true war heroes.

When my Grandma had my dad, she made Grandpa Heero and Grandpa Duo my dad's Godparents. When she and Grandpa Jack was assassinated seven years later, they took him in and raised him like their own. They were truly extraordinary people.

In a church just a few blocks from Saint John's Hospital, Grandpa Heero sat me down to tell me a story that I would never forget. He looked upon a letter that he pulled from his pocket with a soft smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling a little as he said, "Jordan, you may not understand, but a long, long time ago, Grandpa's caretaker Howard didn't like me much, but I loved your Grandpa so.

"After the war, we had this crazy plan to meet and run away together, get married in the first town we came to and live forever. We were going to meet out back after the celebration that peace was once again restored and he was going to leave the Sweepers behind to be with me. I didn't have anywhere left to go, and your Grandpa was all I had in the world. But when I got there, instead of him, I found this letter, and this is what it said." He showed me the old, yellowing paper, and I read:

_If you get there before I do, don't give up on me._

_I'll meet you when my chores are through;_

_I don't know how long I'll be._

_But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see._

_And between now and then, till I see you again,_

_I'll be loving you._

_Love, me._

Grandpa kneeled in front of that statue of Jesus and prayed. "God, I know we've never talked before. I've never asked for anything, and I may not have any right to start asking now, but I beg of you, don't let him die painfully. He's known too much pain. Please do this for him. I may not deserve it, but he does."

Later that day, I stood back as Grandpa Heero held Grandpa Duo's hand, and they exchanged quiet words. Grandpa Duo couldn't say much, so Grandpa Heero filled the void, something very rare for him to do.

Grandpa Duo was fading fast, and for the first time in my life, from the doorway of a small hospital room, I saw Grandpa Heero's eyes fill with tears, and the words came tumbling from his lips.

"If you get there before I do, don't give up on me.

I'll meet you when my chores are through;

I don't know how long I'll be.

But I'm not gonna let you down, darling wait and see.

And between now and then, till I see you again,

I'll be loving you.

Love, me."

Grandpa Duo passed away peacefully in his sleep three hours later.

Grandpa Heero was never the same after that. It didn't take long for him to follow. It was like he was in a hurry to finish his earthly chores and he just couldn't wait any longer. He also passed away in his sleep, before his time.

As I stare down at the fading ink on this frayed and yellow piece of paper, I know what true love is, and that this is a story that cannot disappear with time. I just hope that just as I'm telling this story to my grandchildren, they will, in turn, tell theirs.

I wipe the excess tears and pray, as I have many times in the past, that Grandpa Heero found Grandpa Duo in the afterlife. True love like that can't die.

---

"Heero…"

"Duo? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I didn't give up on you."

"I never stopped loving you."

"Nor did I. We never have to be apart again now, love."

"Good. I missed you too much."

"This is forever. You don't have to miss me anymore."

"Forever… I'll be here to love you forever."

"So will I, my love, so will I."


End file.
